


California Necklace

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Alternate route, Death, Hanging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: Arthur glanced at the man looking at him from the window of the cells, and shook his head. "Have fun swingin' Micah." Putting his hat up, the man walked away, a grin on his face. "Arthur! Arthur get back here! GET BACK HERE!" Micah shouted. The other couldn't care less, little did he know how many people he'd save with this decision.





	California Necklace

"What do you mean, Arthur?" Dutch asked, looking at one of his oldest followers. Arthur cliched his tongue a bit, shaking his head. "It was too late when I got there Dutch. Hung em right as I entered Strawberry." Arthur explained, reminiscing.

Quite the predicament he found himself in. "Come Arthur, get me outta here already!" Micah demanded, slamming his hand on the bars. A faint chuckle left Arthur, a smirk on his face. He glanced at the man looking at him from the window of the cells, and shook his head. "Have fun swingin' Micah." Putting his hat up, the man walked away, a grin on his face. "Arthur! Arthur get back here! GET BACK HERE!" Micah shouted. The other couldn't care less, little did he know how many people he'd save with this decision.

"I rode in, and people were already gathered around. Moved in seeing what was going on, and they already had him on the noose. Spoke a few words, then dropped the floor under him." Arthur explained, watching Dutch's expression carefully, "You gotta understand Dutch, if I tried getting him outta there, we would've had all those cops on us.". The leader looked at him, and let out sigh. "I understand Arthur, we couldn't risk catching any attention. It is unfortunate, but I understand why you did it." Dutch said, walking away to tell the rest of the gang. Arthur smiled to himself, walking off.

Arthur stood in the crowd, looking Micah in the eyes as the officer muffled him. Micah struggled as the noose was put on him, glaring right at Arthur. The man didn't even bat an eye as the lever was pulled,and just like that, the pesky man Micah Bell was dead.


End file.
